Frozen in Time
by Dannykilmore
Summary: Set after the events of the Heroes of Olympus series, Percy Jackson and rest of the 7 have failed against Gaea's giant army. Gaea has won this battle, but it's not over for our heroes. Percy has to be trapped in time in order to one day defeat Gaea. Lost in time, he wakes up in a new generation with the hope he'll overcome the Earth goddess. Pairing currently unknown.


Percy took one last glance on the war map before finally deciding to head off to bed. He had been up for most of the night so he could only have expected at least a 4 hour nap at most. Annabeth and the rest of the 7 had been with him most of the time, going over battle strategy and which giant they were going to be pursuing.

The 7 of the demigods had agreed that they would be fighting with their respective parents and team up to face one of their parents' bane when the time arrived. But the monster army was still too much for the whole 7 to handle.

Luckily, Reyna and Nico had rounded up Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood in a short amount of time to rally up and head on over to Greece. It was hard to transport hundreds of demigods over the Atlantic and into Greece to fight the Gigante War, but Nico managed to transport demigods via shadow travel 50 at a time. He had transported demigods back and forth for nearly a week.

Gaea had been merciful (enough) and allowed time for the demigods to arrive to Greece. She said the power of her children and the monster army was too much for the demigods to bear, and that they needed as much help as they can. She had allowed a weeks times until the final battle commences. It was only a couple of minutes until the last batch of demigods, including Reyna arrived.

Annabeth had calculated there were about 150 demigods at Camp Half-Blood that were not injured in the scramble between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. She also had totalled the number of legionnaires at around 250. Percy and Jason were the unanimous leaders to lead the two camps. Camp Half-Blood was Group A, and Percy agreed he'll take control of Camp Half-Blood and lead them into battle. On the other hand, the Romans were more comfortable with Jason leading Camp Jupiter, as he did when they stormed Mount Orthys.

Percy cracked his knuckles and took a quick look at the person sitting right next to him. He saw Jason, the leader of Camp Jupiter, knocked out.

Percy slightly chuckled, he knew that Jason wanted to prove himself back to the Romans. Every day, he pushed himself to the extreme, and had suggested most of the ideas on how to face the Giants and Gaea. Percy knew Jason was exhausted, as was he. They took shifts on leading the meetings, as prepping the invasion was too much for one person to handle.

Percy liked that Jason was there. He was like a counterpart of Percy. A powerful son of the Big 3, leader of his respective camp. A renowned praetor. Percy liked that someone could share his fame. Once he had defeated Kronos, he was treated like a celebrity by most of the new campers, but his friends still treated him like Percy.

When Percy first met Jason, he was relieved that Jason wasn't the person he thought he was. A humble guy, but strict and straight to the point. He was a good leader, but Percy and Jason usually had debates on who was more powerful than who. But those feelings had died. Percy no longer wanted to compete with Jason. He just wanted all of this to end. All the wars he was put through. All the prophesies. He was glad he had 6 other demigods to help him in this prophecy, so in a way, he was thankful that Jason had the same skill he did.

Percy exhaled as he had to calm himself down. Tomorrow was the day. The start of the invasion. He was prepared for this. He had defied all the odds. He survived a Great Prophecy. He had defeated Kronos. He even escaped Tartarus with Annabeth.

Now Percy had something looming over him. Annabeth.

He couldn't let Annabeth go through anymore pain. He knew Annabeth was the only reason he was still fighting. She gave him a purpose, and if she didn't live through this, he had nothing to live for. He was scared, and he didn't have Annabeth to console him. Annabeth had her own problems she had to deal with. She was a key role in the strategy portion of this invasion, along with Jason. Percy was mainly the leader, and had to follow through with the plan. It was easy on paper, but he knew he was in for a show.

He promised himself silently, that he would protect Annabeth to the end. He wouldn't let her go unprotected, so he had placed her in the guidance of Frank and Hazel. The two of them can easily protect her. He had asked them privately to protect her until she has to fight the Giants, while Percy has to lead his group throughout hoardes of monsters. Percy knew Annabeth would be upset she isn't fighting with him, but he knew he was protecting her without her knowing.

Percy knew his exhaustion would nearly overtake him. He had longed to sleep. Sleep next to Annabeth, and feel her warmth. The only thing that kept him sane in Tartarus was holding Annabeth's hand. He was relieved when she was sleeping next to him when he woke up in Damasen's hut.

Damasen and Iapetus. His two friends that turned out to be good. He knew everyone would regard them as evil, but Percy knew he would make their sacrifice count. After this is over, he'll be telling his children and grandchildren about the Gentle Giant Damasen, and the Strong, but Caring Iapetus.

Percy took another look at the battle map. He swore he had looked at the map 50% of the day, drilling over what the plan was in his head. He knew failure wasn't an option. Once he had looked at the map for a final time, he flicked off the lights and found a pillow and decided to take a nap. Once he almost felt sleep overtake him, he heard an abrupt knock on the door.

"Percy!" the girl said as she kept knocking. "The final group of demigods have arrived. Get your ass up and tell them the strategy."

Percy groaned. "Let them in, Clarisse."

Clarisse walked in the door, and yelled back outside. "Alright, bring them all in."

She took a quick glance at Percy and noticed the bags under his eyes and how his hair was undone. "Percy, you look awful."

Percy gave her a glare. "Tell me something I don't know. Let's get this over with, and I can finally get some shut eye. This invasion is ready making me anxious."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Suck it up, Prissy." And then she left the door and in her place, Reyna and 10 other demigods had followed her.

"Percy," Reyna said with a gasp and proceeded to hug him. "You alright? You look like you're about to die."

Percy sighed and hugged her back. "Yeah I'm alright . It's good to see you."

Reyna smiled. "Back at you. Now what's the plan? Give us a general summary and we'll leave. You look ready to pass out."

Percy smiled weakly. "Alright, here's the plan."

Percy picked up his war map and pinned in onto a whiteboard. The map was loitered with pen marks and it was almost hard to read.

Percy began his plan. "Gaea and myself have mutally agreed we will be fighting on an empty battleground. It will be spacial enough to house all our troops, but it will be hoarded with monsters galore. Gaea had ordered for quantity, not quality back in Tartarus. She'll be wanting to weaken our forces in order to safely send our her children, the Giants."

Reyna took a quick look at the map. "How do you intend for us to take on this monster army?"

"We'll be dividing up Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter into Group A and B. I will be leading half of Group A, while Clarisse is leading the other half. She suggested she be sent first, with most of the Ares' cabin to soften up to defense. Their first line of defense is not harmful, but strong enough to hold off any enemies. They will be teamed up with half of the Apollo cabin to launch volleys of arrows to help. Camp Jupiter had also agreed to be sending Mars' children and Apollo children from the First and Second Cohort to help with their bretherin." Percy said.

Reyna took a quick nod. "Alright, what happens next?"

"Next comes in the support of the Amazons and Hunters of Artemis. They will be paired up with the other half of Apollo children and the other half of Group A will attack next. They will be led by Thalia Grace, alongside with Artemis. Their primary focus is to take care of the Cyclops and Hellhounds. After that, I will personally lead the remaining troops along with Jason and all the cohorts in a total head-to-head war. Once their waves of defense have been taken care of, I think we'll be able to send the campers from Camp Half-Blood and legionnaires from Jupiter to take care of the monster army." Percy said.

Reyna spoke. "Where do I come up in? Do I get to lead any troops?"

Percy shook his head. "You will not be leading any troops."

Reyna kept shaking her head. "No, no, no. I have to lead troops. I am the praetor of Camp Jupiter. You're making me look weak."

Percy gave her a surprising look. "That's not what I intended. We need to keep you alive for the final battle. You aren't going to die in the monster invasion. I have other plans for you."

Reyna was furious now. "What do you want me to do?"

Percy took a deep breath and spoke sternly. "The rest of you all can leave; your part of the battle is over. Meet with your respective Camp and meet with your cabin or cohort. They will debrief you later on the topic."

The rest of the demigods left, as they could tell when Percy was serious and they shut the door.

Reyna turned to look at the departing demigods. "Why did you tell them to leave?"

Percy gave Reyna a serious look. "You are probably be doing one of the most important tasks, for me anyways."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do?"

"You will be fighting with us, all of the 7, along with Nico to fight the Giants. We need the strongest of demigods to help us." Percy said.

Reyna shook her head. "My mother doesn't have a giant that opposes her. She isn't an Olympian."

Percy nodded. "Indeed, she doesn't have a giant born to oppose her. But, I'm worried Reyna. About others."

Reyna leaned forward. "I'm listening."

Percy sighed. "While I'm busy fighting with my father, and the rest of the demigods fighting with their parents, I can't have time to worry about Annabeth and the rest of the 7. I can't be there to protect them if all goes wrong. I need someone, like you, who is a powerful demigod, but isn't caught up in fighting with your parent. I believe that your mother will be present, but I ask you not to fight with her."

Reyna was offended. "And why is that?"

Percy exhaled slowly. "Because I need you to protect the rest of the 7 I know will him a hard time fighting their giants."

"Who do you need me to help in particular?" Reyna asked, but she knew the answer.

Percy gave her a look she couldn't express. "Annabeth."

"Why would you need me to protect Annabeth? Her mother is the goddess of wisdom and strategy." Reyna said and crossed her arms.

Percy gave her a pleading look. "The Gigantes are stronger when they rose. Back to the old days when they were first created. What I faced back at Camp Jupiter was nothing. I'll need the help of an Olympian to oppose Polybotes. I would help Annabeth, but I can't be at two places at once. My dad needs my help, and I'm sure Enceladus is stronger than when Jason, Piper, and Leo faced him.

Percy took a deep breath. "I'm just worried. And don't think that I don't worry about you. I care about you more than you know, but I trust you more than Annabeth in regards to her battle style. Her fatal flaw is hubris. She'll believe she can take on the giant by herself and her mother. Athena even warned me to send extra help to her in her battle."

Reyna sighed. "I understand. I'll help Annabeth, but I have other obligations as well. There are people that I want to help as well. I have to make sure Hylla is safe, and I have to make sure Jason is safe. I worry about his fight with Poryphyrion."

Percy nodded and took a quick glance at the son of Jupiter. "I know. I worry about him also, but I think he'll be fine. He's a natural leader, like you. Besides, he has Thalia to help him, and he has the king of the gods to help him. With Thalia, they are two of the most powerful demigods I know, besides Annabeth and yourself."

Reyna blushed at Percy's comment. "You think I'm more powerful than Jason?"

Percy chuckled. "Of course I do. That's why I entrusted you with this job."

"Thank you Percy. For finally giving me something to fight for." Reyna said.

Percy nodded. "I hope it all goes towards our favor. I have both camps agree with each other. You have no idea how much I want the two camps to unite."

"The feeling is mutual, Percy. They'll be fine." Reyna said reassuringly.

They sat in an awkward silence before Reyna stood up.

"I should go. You need your rest." Reyna said.

Percy rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "You're right."

Reyna almost decided to depart before Percy spoke up. He felt guilt that he had to distance Reyna from the rest of the legionnaires in the first wave of battle. He had to speak up. "Reyna, one more thing."

She took a quick look back. "Yeah?"

Percy sighed. "I understand how hard it is to be put off aside. I can see the frustration in your eyes."

Reyna lied. "It's fine."

Percy shook his head. "No it's not fine. I know you want to do something to help. I guess you can help your sister in the second wave with the Hunters of Artemis. They'll need someone to lead them."

Reyna ran up to Percy and gave him a long embrace. "Thank you Percy. You don't have to worry about me. I'll stay alive to help Annabeth."

Percy whispered. "Promise?"

Reyna whispered back. "I promise."

**AN: What's up my peeps. This is the introduction to my newest story. It will be called 'Frozen in Time,' and you'll probably have an idea of how this story is going to pan out. For starters, this is a brand new story that I'm still experimenting with. I haven't thought of most of the whole plot and ending like I do for most of my stories, but I wanted to write this idea down before someone makes a similar idea or it just goes away.**

**This chapter is the introduction to the story. It's the calm before the storm. The real story and the reason for the title should come out by next chapter and it will be explained from there. This chapter is as you can say, a filler or a transitional chapter. I expect this chapter to be like a 1.5k-2k chapter, so that's the reason it's short. **

**The next chapter should explain the story, like I said, but if the next chapter doesn't seem to click with you guys, and you like the story I'm currently working on; Chasing Destiny, then I'll focus back onto Chasing Destiny.**

**And now I'll answer some questions you guys might ask.**

Example Question 1: Why did you decide to make this story and not focus on the two stories you currently have?

**Probably because I need another story that I'm interested in to keep writing. I love Chasing Destiny, but sometimes writing it can be frustrating and I don't have any other ideas. This story, if written correctly, can be a really good story. I'll have another story that I thoroughly enjoy so that I can write on that story and vice-versa. **

**As for my two stories. Chasing Destiny is my primary focus. The Current that Takes One by Surprise, it's kinda iffy. I read tons of Pertemis stories and I kinda read it all the good ideas so I can't write about something original. I even might consider giving it to someone that can develop it so that it can be a good story for me to read. **

**It's still in debate, but if anyone has any interests of taking over my First Story, PM me or leave a review telling me you want to adopt it.**

Question 2: What's the pairing in this story?

**The pairing for this story is unknown as of date. The next chapter should probably answer that question more. As for possibilities, any pairing that doesn't have to do with gods, I'll consider. The top choices I have are PercyxReyna or Percabeth, but it's just brainstorming. These pairings are not set in stone, and ANY pairing I'll consider.**

Those are some questions I could think you guys might ask. Thank you for all the support that I know you'll give me in this story. I have big plans for new ideas and stories.

Reviews are always nice, tell me how I did and if this is a good idea or not? You can follow this story and favorite it if you want!

Much love,

Dannykilmore


End file.
